My Boyfriend is a Vampire
by Kalidreamine
Summary: I felt his fangs brush up against the nape of my neck... and then a sharp pain coursed through my body as I was bitten gently. From me he drank deeply, satisfying himself. But he didn't stop... I stumbled away, dizzy. "What have you done?" I screamed at him with all the strength I had left in my weak being. I knew I had died... I had collapsed...but how had I become a girl?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**The Chaser**

* * *

**Hey everybody, I'm here with a new story, sorry I haven't been updating the others lately... I will soon! But this idea came from a manga I read that I absolutely loved, and I just had to write this, it was awesome!**

* * *

**A/N: Yaoi, warning, okay? Also, warning, this has more serious themes... than my usual stories. Will have mains as Rinto, Rin, Len, Rei, Rui, and Lenka, the Kagamines and their genderbents plus Rei and Rui. Enjoyee! :)**

* * *

**Rinto's POV:**

I stumbled along the street, clutching the side of my neck, wondering if I was to die soon. I couldn't take the pain any longer.. People gaped, pointed, shouted, and stared at me as I crawled along, trying to make it to the hospital... this had been a terrible idea. I was going to die... I arrived at an alleyway, slumping down onto the ground. I couldn't bear it anymore. The rest of my joints and muscles gave out, causing me to collapse on the ground completely. Blood covered my shirt, soaking it through the front. I slowly pulled my hand back and glimpsed a last look at the world around me... My hand was covered in blood, dripping with a deep red color. My blood.

Am I really going to die like this? I think about my life as my breathing slows. Maybe everyone would remember me. I would be remembered... right?

Hi. My name is Rinto Kagamine. I'm 18 years old and I attend an all-boys school with my lifelong friend, Mikuo. He brought me in when I was 12, an orphan, lonely and stubborn.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

I stood my orphanage, picking up some books I had dropped on the way back from school. Let's see.. math, check, language, check, science, check, now where was my history? I looked all around the place... and I spotted my history book, under the foot of a boy, big and strong. A group of boys stood behind him, snickering at me for no apparent reason.

"Excuse me... may I please have my history book back?" I asked the boys politely, a smile on my face. I tried to be as kind as possible. I didn't want trouble...

"Hey, why don't you come to us, pretty girl," the lead boy asked me back. "I like how you look... beautiful face... come over here, I'll give you your book back." He giggled at me slyly.

"I'm not a girl," I stated firmly, starting to approach the boy calmly. "I'm a guy, like you."

"Why are you so pretty then?" The boy stepped closer and laid his hand on my waist.

"Hey, don't do that!" I exclaimed in surprise as I slapped his arm away, disgusted. Homo...

"Why? Can't I appreciate a girl's beauty?" The boy smiled at me, lifting my chin up.

I stepped away and picked up my history book, scrambling to escape from this mad group of weirdos. Trying to do what to me...? They all blocked my way, forming a circle around me.

"Let me go, I just wanted to get my book! And FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A BOY! How many times do I have to tell you? Are you all homos? I will beat the banana outta you if you call me a girl one more time!" I yelled at them, frustrated. For the last darn time, I was a boy! Were they deaf?

"Okay... pretty girl," the boy answered, unfazed by my shouting rage. "Get 'er, boys." They all swarmed around me.

"If you want to prove you're a boy... then show us," the boy smiled evilly.

His group started to pin me to the ground, taking off my clothes one by one. First, my jacket, then my sweater, then my shirt, then my undershirt... as they were starting to pull it off, a voice called out from nowhere,"STOP!"

As quick as lightning, a blue blur appeared all over the place, taking down all the group members each two at a time. When all the commotion was over, the group leader cried as my savior stepped on him,"Please forgive us! Let us go!"

"Don't do that again or you'll be sorry for real next time," the boy warned the leader darkly as he released his foot, allowing the group leader to crawl away along with the rest of his members.

I stood up and put my clothes back on while my savior with teal hair brushed himself off, clearly proud of himself. "Thanks," I breathed to the boy, relieved that he had come to my rescue. Taller than me, he had quite a height advantage and strength advantage as well.

"You're welcome," the boy replied as he patted my back warmly. "My name's Mikuo. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand out for me to shake and I shook it gladly.

"Where's your home? Girls shouldn't be out here wandering around by themselves, it's dangerous." A GIRL? SERIOUSLY? UGH! WHY DO I LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL?!

Deathly angry, I unzipped my pants and pulled own my underwear, showing him that I was clearly a boy. Aha! There ya go! I made a smug face at Mikuo. He turned away and giggled, embarassed; Mikuo's face turned red.

"I'm Rinto. I'm a boy. Nice to meet you too," I nodded to Mikuo.

"Rinto? You should pull your pants back up, you know..."

I pulled my pants up and straightened up. "I'm an orphan. I don't have friends or family, I'm 12, I'm alone, and people keep on thinking THAT I"M A GIRL!" I pointed to my face. "Does this look like a girl face to you?"

I had to say, Mikuo really did try to think hard before he spoke out loud. But it was the answer I had been expecting. "Yes," Mikuo gulped.

I looked down, sad. Couldn't I ever be accepted as a boy?

"But I can help you train, make you stronger. My uncle owns a martial arts studio, we can train there, free of charge together. Come on, Rinto. You can live with me. I'll take care of you; my family is rich, and we can go to the same school. I can help you be accepted as a boy. Would you like to be adopted?"

I was desperate. I knew it was too quick and crazy, but I was desperate, after all. I accepted the offer. I never regretted my decision.

Over the years, we grew up like brothers, being close, training together, and Mikuo supporting me. I grew stronger and tougher, better at fighting, but over the years, I just became even more beautiful, which didn't help at all. We became close friends, and I loved him like the brother I never had.

And now remembering this, my eyes began to close... I could feel my life force draining away... goodness help me please.

Let me tell you how all this happened...

_A month ago..._

"Ay! Rinto!" Mikuo's voice called out from behind me as he caught up with me, walking home from school.

"Yeah?"

"Er... I... I have a favor to ask of you..."

A favor? Mikuo has never asked me for a favor before...what could be the matter? But then he was the one who pretty much raised me all these years, supported me, taught me, helped me, and protected me... and I hadn't done a single thing for him in return yet. So if it was one favor... it'd be okay, right?

"Yes, Mikuo? I was ready to hear it, whatever it could be.

"There's this girl..."

"Yes?"

"That I have trouble with... I..."

"Aw, Mikuo, don't be silly, you're one of the most handsome boys at school, there shouldn't be a problem for you to get a girl." I punched Mikuo's shoulder playfully, smiling. But Mikuo was in a different mood.

"Mikuo?" I waved my hand in front of his face rapidly.

"Rinto..."

"Hm?"

"I know... this is going to be hard..." Mikuo sighed.

"What?"

"This girl... Miku... keeps on bothering me... she keeps on asking if I have a girlfriend so she can date me. But I don't like her. I don't want to date her," Mikuo told me directly. He still seemed nervous.

"You can go find a girlfriend easily and come back to Miku with one and show her!" I thought of a bright idea. I smiled at Mikuo. He shook his head miserably.

"You see... if I ask any girl, they'd get the wrong idea... and you..." Mikuo looked at me hopefully. Oh no... what... WHAT? He wanted me to...

"But it's what I've been trying to avoid my entire life!"

"Rinto..."

If it was for Mikuo... it was okay, right? "Okay." I agreed to Mikuo.

He immediately hugged me tightly, squeezing me. "Oh, thank you, Rinto! You don't know how much this means to me!" He smiled and told me," Today in the evening, okay?"

"Okay," I replied to him casually as we continued home, strolling down the street. All I had to do was put on some girl clothes and a wig, right? Easy done.

_Evening is here..._

"Where is she, Mikuo?" I heard Miku ask Mikuo menacingly. I took a deep breath, put on my wig, and stepped out, skipping over toMikuo like a girl.

"Hi, Mikuo, my bunny!" I exclaimed to Mikuo, grabbing his arm and "snuggling" next to him. Really, Rinto? The best you can come up with is bunny? Ugh...

Flustered and surprised, Miku said to us," How do I even know you two are going to get married? And what would your name be?"

"My name... my name is Rin," I replied confidently. "And we love each other very much," I continued, trying to be as convincing as I could, keeping my smile.

"How long do you think your love will last before it ends? A month?"

"Forever!" Mikuo said aloud, firm and convincing.

"Yeah," I added. "We'll get married, and have kids!" Okay... too far? Nah...

"How do I know you too really love each other?"

"eh..."

"Show me!"

"Well... I " I didn't know what to say.

I turned to Mikuo for assistance, and found his face very close to mine. Suddenly, he leaned even closer, and then we were kissing! What? I was squirming on the inside, but I knew I had to do this for Mikuo, so I kept at it. I was actually kissing a boy!

"Enough!" Miku broke the silence.

Mikuo and I pulled apart, me finally happy to get away from that weird kiss.

"You may have gotten me to flinch now, Mikuo, but I promise, I will NEVER give up on you!" Miku screamed as she fled.

As soon as Miku disappeared from sight, I pulled off my wig and put it away. "Whew! It was getting hard to breathe!" I let out a sigh of relief.

I started to spit out my kiss germs, almost throwing up. I coughed and coughed and coughed until I was sure it was all gone at the very least. "Ugh! Ack! Uyah!" I shuddered and took a deep breath. It was over.

I caught Mikuo licking his lips deliciously for some reason. He seemed to be in a daze, standing still and quietly. "Mikuo! Did you actually like that?"

"A beautiful girl kissed me... It was delicious... I really..." I slapped Mikuo hard on the face.

"MIKUO! I'm a guy!"

"Oh? Huh? Wha? Oh, oh my, Rinto, sorry! I just... that kiss... it was..." Mikuo sighed dreamily.

"Mikuo you homo! Snap outta it!" I yelled at him. "I'm not a girl!"

"Yeah, I know... But I wasn't joking. I really wish you were a girl."

"But I'm not."

"But it'd be nice if you were one..."

"Mikuo!"

"Sheesh, sorry..."

"I did you a favor, don't push it, buddy..."

"Okay, Rinto, okay," Mikuo breathed and smiled at me. "You know, don't punch me for this, but I really think you're pretty as a girl..."

"WHAT?"

"Ah, okay, thanks, Rinto... let's go home, this never happened, okay?"

"Okay...?"

"Kay, let's go home, I'll treat you to a big dinner!"

"First one home gets all the dessert!"

"I'll beat ya!"

We took off for home, racing for our dessert. Little had I known that this favor would change my life forever...

**Gakupo's POV:**

I saw Miku slowly walk over to me from the direction of the couple she's left. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No, brother. I will never give up. He's the first human I have liked!"

"There are more humans in the world than him, he's taken."

"Brother, I know, but... Mikuo... he's different!"

"Do as you wish, but we must hope that father doesn't find out. You know how he doesn't take kindly to his daughters courting men, especially humans."

"I still love him. Even as a vampire, I would love him until the end." Miku touched her chest where her heart was and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I will get him, one way or another..."

* * *

**Okay, until next time! ^^ Review if you enjoyed or not! I want to hear your thoughts!**

**Plus, sorry for any mistakes! ^^'**

**In next chapter:**

**"What have you done?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm going to die! Please remember me... I will never forget what you have done for me... never...**

**...**

**...**

**I swear he was dead! I saw it with my own two eyes! How could he be alive? He was bleeding severely!**

**...**

**Ugh,... I'M A GIRL! Look at me! I have this! And this! What is going on?**

**What happened to me? This is a dream, right?**

**...**

**She is the perfect bride for me... I must have her...**

**...**

**Stop killing like this now! It is not right!"**


End file.
